A morning at the gym
by Chrisarmando
Summary: Fox and Falco have a sparring match and have a short disscussion on life. Quite short


A morning at the gym 

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash brothers melee Nintendo does.

6:00 A.M

The sun was rising and the orange glow of sunlight was finally starting to touch the Smash Brother Estate. A few of the smashers found it very useful to train in the morning at the gym within the large complex that held their dorms and battle arena. On this particular morning, Fox and Falco were getting ready to step into the ring for a sparring session. Both were wearing black gi's and martial art pants. Fox wore white pants while Falco wore red. In the background they could hear a few of the exercise machines being used with the occasional "ow! That (censored)'n hurt!" when a weight was droped on someone's foot. Which sadly happened more than five times a day. Master hand sometimes forgot that gravity is something he has to constantly fight, _especially_ when there is something being carried.

"Alright, you ready Fox", Falco said as he slipped on his gloves.

"Definitely", Fox said with some eagerness.

The two exchanged punches and a few kicks. They broke apart and ended their first round after three minutes.

"Nice job Falco, you got a few good hits on me." Fox said after taking a sip of water.

"Same here buddy, though I am waiting for some of that lightning speed."

"Oh it's comin' " Fox declared giving a quick kick that was barely visible as an example.

The bell rang and the two got back in the ring. The second round went the same as the first. Mostly blocked attacks with the occasional strike. As the two sparred it seemed like a conversation. One action and then a response. However some actions gained no response and were given silence. At one point, however, Fox took a large offensive. A left punch and right punch followed by a roundhouse kick to Falco's ribs. Which made Falco fall on the ground for second.

"Nice shot but I'm still going to come back." Falco said as he rebounded right of the ground as soon as he touched it.

Just then the bell rang. Signaling the end of the second round. The two fighters took a sip of water and sat down for a minute.

"Man, this has turned out to be good workout" Falco said while catching his breath.

"…Huh, oh yeah, definitely." Fox said with the same voice that people use when they just spaced out.

Falco and Fox then got back into the ring. They decided that since this was their last round, that they would give it their all. Their punches and kicks became somewhat blurry and were landing. As they sparred, they tried more difficult attacks. Falco grabbed Fox by the shoulders and flipped over him to throw him over his shoulders. Fox countered by rolling backwards as he hit the ground and thrusting his legs after two rolls at Falco and pushing him back. The two continued like this for another five minutes and with ten seconds left in their round, each fighter prepared their last attack. Fox did a roundhouse kick to Falco's head while Falco sent a straight punch right at Fox's stomach. Fox's kick knocked Falco out of line and caused Falco to miss by a millimeter.

Both fell to the ground panting and groaned as they got up. The two got out of the ring and went to sit on a bench.

" Fox, is something wrong? The last time I saw you kick that hard was when Mewtwo called you a weak fur ball."

**Flashback **

"You pathetic wretch, do you honestly think that you can challenge _me? I am the superior being!_ You weak fur ball!"

"Enough! I have had enough of your delusional rant!", Fox screamed with great rage.

Fox jumped up and sent a kick right across Mewtwo's face and Mewtwo fell to the ground with a thud. Fox walked away with no regret and had a calmer look on his face.

**End of Flashback**

"Plus you seemed kind of distant when we were sparring. Don't try saying that its nothing either because you know that your punches will just deny it."

"All right fine, Falco, have you ever thought that you were missing something in life?"

" Fox I ask that question every day I wake up. What am I missing in my life today'."

" Have you ever thought that it might be love?"

"For god's sake Fox don't start getting all mushy on me here!"

"I think I might want to find that one special person."

"Okay, have you considered anyone for this? If so, please tell me that it's not someone really creepy. Or someone who will probably kill you if you make a tiny mistake. "

" I think Samus might be someone to look at."

" Alright let me start off on this………. What the hell is wrong with your head Fox!" Falco screamed quite loudly getting everyone's attention.

"What's the matter, haven't you ever seen someone scream at their friend before!",Falco asked the nosy onlookers.

The smashers nodded their heads all at once.

" Falco, it can't be that bad."

"Honestly Fox, if you are going to find love I don't think that you should try to do it here."

" Falco, perhaps your right. Perhaps not. Or maybe this entire conversation is bullspit. All the same thanks for the advice."

"No problem Fox however, I think your troubles are just beginning."

"What makes you say that?"

" Mainly because as pilots and as guys, we are prone to that. Anyway let's get out of here."

"Right behind you"

As the wing mates left, they began to ponder the rest of their day. Even if they saw the specific pair of eyes looking at them with curiousity and a small bit of rage, they would still ponder without regret. No, they know that trouble awaits them at one point or another, so why panic?

That's the end here. My very first fanfic. Please review.


End file.
